


I put my spell on you

by chajatta



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: GP Helsinki 2018, M/M, One Night Stands, very brief blink and you'll miss it mention of past Yuzuru/Javier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chajatta/pseuds/chajatta
Summary: Following his success in Pyeongchang, Yuzuru intends to enjoy this new season to the fullest. Every last bit of it.





	I put my spell on you

**Author's Note:**

> So GP Helsinki happened. Yuzuru was imperious but also on the hunt for another Big Strong Man (tm) to lift him into the stratosphere. How was I supposed to resist? 
> 
> Alexander Enbert is one half of the gold medallists for Pairs and the very obliging man that [first lifted Yuzu.](https://66.media.tumblr.com/f8b9e7ae30db218e536ebedcc0530ca7/tumblr_phpuscH3Qc1xz0tsqo5_r1_400.gif)
> 
> Thanks to W for providing me with names and details, and for enabling my debauchery, as always.
> 
> Work will be locked after five days.

The knock at his door doesn’t come as too much of a surprise, all things considered. 

Yuzuru hauls himself from the bathtub, water and bubbles running in rivers down his hips and thighs, pooling all over the floor. Yuzuru gives himself a perfunctory wipe down and throws on the hotel robe before padding out into his suite. The peephole on the door is high enough that he has to go up onto his tiptoes to peek out and double check that the person on the other side is who he actually thinks it is. Once Yuzuru confirms that it’s not a rogue fan or one of his coaching team about to get the shock of their life he knots his robe loosely around his waist and unlocks the door. 

“Hey.” Alexander grins and waves, even as his eyes immediately zero in on the expanse of Yuzuru’s chest, barely hidden by his gaping robe. 

“Hello,” Yuzuru says, taking a step back into his suite until he’s half hidden by the door. “Come in.”

Alexander follows. He shuts the door behind him, flicking the latch to lock it, before toeing his shoes off. Yuzuru flashes him another quick smile, lips pulling at the edges, and then turns to walk away, his damp feet leaving wet little prints on the carpet. There’s a moment of silence and then Alexander’s heavier footfalls sound behind him. Yuzuru has to hold back a shudder. 

“I just finish in bathroom quick, okay?” Yuzuru turns. Alexander is hanging back ever so slightly but Yuzuru can see the want in his eyes, the same as when he’d turned to find Yuzuru hopping from skate to skate by his side on the ice at the gala and lifted him, without hesitation. His palm had been warm through the thin material of Yuzuru’s costume and he can still remember the way Alexander had rubbed circles over the bump of his ribs as he held him close, secure. 

“Sure, okay.” 

“Make yourself comfortable. I be quick.” 

Yuzuru sees Alexander’s fingers twitch as they slide into the pocket of his sweatpants. 

The door clicks shut with an audible thump as Yuzuru slips back into the bathroom. He leaves the bath water for later and instead goes to the sink, making quick work of washing his face and gargling some mouthwash. Once he’s done, Yuzuru leans in to check himself in the mirror. He’s flushed, his cheeks rosy pink and his hair still fluffy from the bath. He looks good, Yuzuru knows he does, but there’s still something not quite right, something that he could-

Yuzuru loosens his robe, until the knot is just barely holding. One of his nipples peeks through the gap and Yuzuru goes one step further, tugging until it hangs off one shoulder. Yuzuru steps back to take stock, nods at himself in the mirror, and grabs a condom and some lube from his wash bag before heading back out into the bedroom. 

Alexander certainly took his advice on getting comfortable to heart. He’s stripped out of his tracksuit by the time Yuzuru gets back and arranged himself deliberately across the centre of Yuzuru’s bed. He’s still got his underwear on, black little boxer briefs that cling tightly to his muscular thighs. Yuzuru grins, delighted. They both know why he’s here and it’s both refreshing and a relief that Yuzuru won’t have to waste any time explaining himself.

“Is nice view.”

Alexander laughs, the sound sweet and breathless. Yuzuru edges closer, watches as Alexander shuffles about on his elbows. 

“Yeah?” He looks Yuzuru up and down, from the tips of his toes to the crown of his head. “I can say the same. In fact, I think mine is better.” 

Yuzuru preens under the praise and moves until his knees are pressed along the side of the mattress. He braces his palms flat against the bed and tips his body forward, stopping so that he’s held, tantalising, just out of reach. 

“It’s pretty words,” Yuzuru says. The edge of the condom wrapper is digging into his palm so Yuzuru releases it, tossing both packets onto the bed. “I thinking you like to touch, too?” 

That was where all this really started, after all. Aside from Yuzuru’s ploy for any of the men at the gala to lift him, that is. It had happened once they’d all left the ice and gone backstage. Yuzuru had been heading to the dressing room, still high on adrenaline, with the ghost of Matteo and Anthony and Alexander’s hands on him, when he’d bumped into Alexander again. 

“Can you help me, just a second?” Yuzuru had asked, coy and soft, and Alexander had nodded, pulling away from his partner and the other Russian skaters he’d been milling about with. 

“Of course, anything. What do you need?”

Yuzuru had taken him by the hand and tugged Alexander into one of the smaller rooms off the main corridor. “My costume,” Yuzuru had explained, miming reaching behind his back. “Zip is kinda- kinda hard. Maybe, could you?” 

It’s the oldest trick in Yuzuru’s book, asking for help with his costume, but his guilt is always tempered when it works like a charm. Alexander’s breath had caught as he’d begun to pull the zip down and down and down, pink spandex parting to reveal Yuzuru’s smooth, muscular back underneath. He’d stopped right at the base of Yuzuru’s spine, just shy of the band of his dance belt. Goosebumps had sprung up across Yuzuru’s skin at the light, barely there touch of fingers against the dip of his tailbone, before Alexander pulled away. 

Yuzuru had turned with him, costume clinging to his shoulders like a second skin, and taken his chance. 

“I stay one more night in Helsinki,” Yuzuru had said deliberately. Alexander’s eyebrows had risen, droplets of sweat beaded in the hollow of his clavicle. He’d been no less handsome off the ice than he had been on it, under the spotlights with his arm wrapped safely around Yuzuru’s waist. “If you want come to my hotel…” Yuzuru had trailed off, gazing at Alexander from beneath his lashes and allowing him to fill in the blanks of that offer himself. 

Alexander has the same expression on his face now as he did earlier this evening, Yuzuru thinks. Breathless and disbelieving, like he still isn’t sure he can take what he so clearly wants. 

Yuzuru decides to help dispel those last threads of doubt. 

Without waiting for an answer he climbs up onto the bed, knees digging into the soft mattress as he leans over Alexander and seals their mouths together. Alexander exhales beneath him. His knees part, allowing Yuzuru to settle easily between his legs. Yuzuru loses himself easily in the kiss, in the warm heat of Alexander’s mouth, kissing until his lips feel swollen. Then there are hands on his waist, strong but gentle, warm through the towel of his robe. Yuzuru hums his approval and the touch grows more confident, fingers sliding beneath to touch skin. 

Yuzuru sighs and takes Alexander’s lower lip into his mouth, nibbling gently as Alexander begins to explore his body. The robe slips further down his shoulder and Yuzuru has to resist the urge to shrug out of it, instead allowing Alexander to shift at his own pace, tugging it down himself when it catches on his wrists. 

“You’re amazing,” Alexander murmurs against his mouth. Yuzuru huffs a laugh. “Incredible, really, Yuzuru.” His accent catches over the ‘z’. It’s achingly familiar and totally alien, both, but it makes something old and deep in Yuzuru’s chest ache all the same. He pushes the thought away, refuses to allow the melancholy to take seed, let alone root. Those were thoughts for summers and years past, not for the present, not for now. 

“Just Yuzu is okay.” Yuzuru says, smiling, benevolent. 

Alexander nods his head, hands sliding still further under Yuzuru’s robe, until they’re over his ass. He squeezes, not especially hard at first, but it’s enough to have them both gasping. The knot around Yuzuru’s waist is still clinging on for dear life but his robe has slipped from both shoulders now, baring his upper body. His nipples are peaked and Alexander leans forward to take one into his mouth. 

Yuzuru hisses as Alexander’s tongue goes to work, laving over his nipple until Yuzuru is panting, “Yeah, _ah_ -.“ 

“Good?” Alexander’s teeth graze his nipple when he speaks. Yuzuru cards his fingers through his hair and presses down, pushes him back where he wants him. 

“Good. Yeah, it’s good.” 

A laugh rumbles against his chest but Alexander keeps going, squeezing Yuzuru’s ass cheeks even as he lavishes Yuzuru’s chest with attention. It doesn’t take long for Yuzuru to start squirming, his cock twitching to life. He shifts, throwing one leg over Alexander’s thick thigh so that he’s straddling it, instead. It’s Alexander’s turn to groan this time, pulling up from Yuzuru’s chest so that he can grip his ass in earnest. 

“Want you to fuck me,” Yuzuru says, voice more ragged than he’d like for it to be. But it’s been so long since he’s had a hook up like this and he feels on edge, a little desperate for it. Alexander hisses something in Russian, low and guttural, and presses his thigh up, allowing Yuzuru to rock down against it. 

“Yeah. I want that, too.”

It takes a massive amount of willpower for Yuzuru to untangle his fingers from Alexander’s hair and reach for the lube. He uncaps it, still rocking his hips against the strong, firm muscle between his legs, and drizzles it all over his fingers, enough that some of it drips down through the gaps and onto his robe. 

“Untie for me?” Yuzuru asks, demands, nodding down at the tie still clinging valiantly around his waist. Alexander pulls a hand free and unhooks the tie with one finger, Yuzuru’s robe finally falling open. It’s still hanging around his elbows, down over his back, but when Yuzuru goes to shrug out of it Alexander whines, leaning in to press kisses all over his chest and stomach. 

“You look good like this. Half-dressed. It’s-“ he casts about for the word for a moment, two, before giving up and licking a wet stripe over Yuzuru’s other nipple. “It’s really sexy.”

A mischievous smile works its way up over Yuzuru’s mouth and he acquiesces. He reaches behind himself, the soft sleeves of his robe tickling the small of his back, and drags two fingers over his entrance before pushing in. It’s been a while since he’s had sex, sure, but Yuzuru has done this plenty of times and his fingers slide in easily. All of the tension in his body eases and Yuzuru sinks down onto his fingers, groaning as Alexander moves his attention up to his neck. 

Yuzuru soon moves onto three and his breath hitches when Alexander reaches around and takes Yuzuru in hand. He pushes Yuzuru’s foreskin back, presses the pad of his thumb against the leaking slit, and Yuzuru falters, his rhythm falling apart. 

“Is this okay?” Alexander asks. His voice sounds lower, his accent thicker, and it makes Yuzuru tremble all over. 

“Yes,” Yuzuru gasps. He clamps down hard on his own fingers and swallows hard when Alexander begins to work his cock in earnest, smearing precome down the length of it and then flattening his hand so that Yuzuru can grind against his palm. There’s a tent in his own underwear; Yuzuru can feel it even if he can’t see it, the evidence of Alexander’s arousal, knocking against the head of Yuzuru’s cock every time he pushes his hips up.

“Can I see?” Yuzuru asks. He pulls his fingers free with a filthy, wet sound. Alexander looks up, his eyes glazed. 

“Hm?”

Yuzuru reaches between them and curls lube slick fingers over the waistband of Alexander’s underwear. Alexander catches on quickly. He releases Yuzuru’s cock and lifts his hips, allows Yuzuru to slide his underwear down his thighs and off. His cock springs up against his stomach, long and hard, and Yuzuru can’t hold back the pleased little sound he makes, not even when it has Alexander laughing beneath him. 

“Yes?” He asks, mouth curved into a cat-like smile. “Will it do?”

Yuzuru tips his head to one side, and then the other, lips pursed as he pretends to consider it. “Hmm, I don’t know. Maybe it’s okay.” Yuzuru reaches for the condom and tears it open, laying it delicately over the head of Alexander’s cock and rolling it down before working the last of the lube over the length of him, as well. “Maybe we must give it best try.”

His hips hitch up as Yuzuru touches him and his voice sounds stretched thin when he answers, “Yeah, we’ll give our best shot.” 

Yuzuru raises himself up onto his knees, braced over Alexander’s hips, and shuffles into position. Alexander wraps his fingers around Yuzuru’s so that they’re both holding him steady and then Yuzuru slowly, carefully, eases himself down. The first push always feels like too much, but Yuzuru relishes the burn, aches for the way the initial press makes his entire body work, like training a new quad. 

Alexander moves both of his hands back to rest on Yuzuru’s ass and Yuzuru leans forward, bracing his weight as he slides all the way down, takes the entire length of Alexander into his body. 

“ _Shit_.” 

Yuzuru laughs again, gleeful and delighted. It feels so good, to be fit and healthy, indulging himself in pleasure like this. Yuzuru feels _alive_. 

“Oh yeah,” Yuzuru sighs. Alexander digs his knuckles into the firm muscles of his ass, exploring him, cupping and squeezing. Yuzuru tips his head back and lets him, allows those hands to map him out as he seeks his own pleasure, thighs bunching as he lifts himself up, the head of Alexander’s cock holding him open, and then sinking slowly, slowly back down, filling himself to the brim. 

Noises are spilling out of him constantly now but Yuzuru doesn’t try too hard to control himself. Alexander seems like he’s in something of a similar state himself, mouth parted like a newborn bird, hot breath puffing out over Yuzuru’s throat as he buries his face there, attaches himself to the long line of Yuzuru’s neck. 

Yuzuru settles into a steady rhythm, rolling his hips, lifting up and pressing back down to feel the sweet, glorious pressure of being full like this. He keeps wriggling around in Alexander’s lap, knees either side of his waist, and it must be too much for Alexander because he grabs Yuzuru by the ass and hauls him up, holding him in place so that he can fuck up into him. The change pushes Yuzuru hips down and every time Alexander moves up now the head of his cock presses into Yuzuru’s prostate. Pleasure bursts and crests, simmering like a current beneath Yuzuru’s skin and he rides with it, curling his hands hard into Alexander’s shoulders and closing his eyes. 

It feels like he’s burning up, like he’s being encompassed by something so much bigger and more powerful than himself. Yuzuru surrenders to it, to the sensation, allows Alexander to grab him by the thighs, skin slick with sweat, and flip them over. 

They both cry out when Yuzuru lands on his back. His legs fall open, bare toes curling into the mussed duvet for a second before Alexander’s hands are back on him, his thighs, the junction behind his knees, pushing his legs up, bending him in half. 

Every thrust of Alexander into him has Yuzuru’s body shaking, cock bouncing against his belly. Alexander’s torso rubs against it on every downstroke and Yuzuru throws an arm up, forearm draped over his eyes as the friction builds and builds, relentless and uncontrollable. 

“ _Yuzu_ ,” Alexander groans, deep and guttural. Yuzuru nods in agreement, tightening up around Alexander, legs held fast around his waist. The mattress dips beneath them as Alexander readjusts himself, bracing his weight on one palm. The other goes between their bodies, jerking Yuzuru for a minute, two, before straying back to his hips. 

“So good,” Yuzuru gasps. His voice has gone thin and breathless, and Yuzuru plays on it, pitching it even higher, the way Yuzuru knows almost every man he has ever taken to his bed has gone wild for. “So good, _ah_. Come on. Come on, give it to me.” 

Yuzuru isn’t disappointed. Alexander’s whole body shudders against his, almost freezing for a second before he picks up his pace, pounding into Yuzuru with single minded focus. Yuzuru keens, bracing, fingers curling back into Alexander’s hair and gripping him tightly. A tongue flicks over his throat, his clavicle, his nipple, and Yuzuru pulls, hard, jerking Alexander’s head up as he comes. 

White stripes his belly and his thighs. Yuzuru is vaguely aware of his own name being whispered, somewhere beyond the sweetness of his own orgasm and the way it spreads through his body until he’s boneless with satisfaction. 

Alexander still isn’t done, though. He’s panting into Yuzuru’s throat, the wet skin there, as he continues to fuck him. Yuzuru’s fingers are still fisted into Alexander’s hair and Yuzuru gentles his grip, stroking instead, tickling the nape of Alexander’s neck. It’s almost too much, the press of another body into his, heavy and hot when he feels so sensitive, his entire frame trembling, but Yuzuru pushes through it, like the last few moments of a free skate, the last jump of a programme, skates grinding through the ice. 

“Come on,” Yuzuru whispers. “Must be so close, come on.” He digs his heel into the base of Alexander’s back. It lifts his hips up and Alexander grasps for his ass again, clutching hard enough to leave a mark as he drags Yuzuru in close, clinging to him as comes, shuddering and shaking through his release. 

Alexander drops down onto his elbow, somehow still present enough not to crush Yuzuru beneath his greater weight. Yuzuru stays close, rubbing his palm up and down the muscular plane of Alexander’s heaving back. They stay like that for a few moments, Alexander catching his breath, until finally he releases his grip on Yuzuru’s ass and reaches down between them to hold the condom on as he pulls out. 

Yuzuru grunts, legs falling open as he lets Alexander up. Yuzuru watches as he retreats into the bathroom, admiring the view of his big, strong body from behind before he disappears. Alone, Yuzuru runs a hand up through his sweaty hair and then stretches, pointing his toes and easing the muscles in his legs. That was exactly what he’d been hoping for when he’d invited Alexander up here earlier, when he’d boarded the plane from Toronto to Helsinki, to be thoroughly satisfied by the end of it all, both mentally and physically. 

Finland has treated him well, once more. There are still lots of things for Yuzuru to work on when he gets back to Canada, but for now, at least, with his gold medal tucked safely away in his half packed suitcase and a long overdue fuck now out of his system, Yuzuru feels like he can pack this weekend away with nothing but contentment. 

The bathroom door creaks when it reopens. Alexander appears, framed in the doorway, and freezes. Yuzuru hadn’t bothered to rearrange himself, to cover himself up, after he’d left and he doesn’t bother now, either. Alexander swears in Russian, a curse word that Misha had taught Yuzuru years ago, back when they were still fresh faced youngsters with their whole careers ahead of them. 

“Look at you,” Alexander breathes as he approaches the bed. Yuzuru laughs, pushes himself up onto his elbows. “God, you are something else.”

“You see it already, all of it.” Yuzuru says, watching as Alexander begins to collect his clothes from where they’re strewn across the floor. He’s smiling by the time Alexander starts to dress. “Why I should hide it now?”

Yuzuru is only teasing, of course. He isn’t the type to walk around the locker rooms shirtless, like some of the other men on the circuit, but he’s comfortable in his body, proud of it, even if it does break down on him more often than he would like. He doesn’t feel shameless, lying here like this, debauched and spent, with his legs spread and the remains of his release still on his stomach. He feels at peace, relaxed. It’s a feeling he could get used to. 

Alexander pulls his t-shirt over his head and grins down at Yuzuru. “You shouldn’t,” he says, raking his gaze over Yuzuru one last time. Spent as he is, that kind of unrepentant admiration still sends a thrill of pleasure through Yuzuru’s body. 

Alexander pats himself down one last time. “I should probably get going. Very early flight back to St. Petersburg tomorrow.”

Yuzuru nods. He sits up and he does cover himself up now, pulling his robe closed once more and refastening the loose knot around his waist. “Yeah. Me too, back to Canada.” 

It’s transient, the life of an elite athlete. Passing through places and times like a ghost, making brief acquaintances. Yuzuru might never see Alexander again but he’s glad to have shared this moment with him all the same. 

Alexander smiles. He steps in close to the bed, leans over, and presses a kiss to crown of Yuzuru’s head. Yuzuru feels his cheeks heat, flushing with colour. 

“Good luck for the rest of your season, Yuzu,” Alexander says. He smells faintly of sweat and Yuzuru’s eucalyptus bubble bath as he pulls away. “You’re gonna do great, I’m sure.” 

Yuzuru bites down on his bottom lip. “You too. Stay healthy.” He pauses for a moment and then leans back on his elbows, toes brushing the carpet. “And I say thank you, too.” Yuzuru scrunches his nose and Alexander laughs. 

“Good night, Yuzu. Have a safe journey home.” 

Alexander heads to the door. Yuzuru doesn’t follow him to see him out. He stays on the bed, offering up a little wave as Alexander unbolts the door and slips out into the corridor. Yuzuru waits, listening to the sound of footsteps fading away down the hall, before he stands. His body aches pleasantly, from a weekend of competition and a good fucking both. 

The suite stinks of sex but Yuzuru leaves it for now, to tidy up later. Instead he locks the door back up and slips back into the bathroom. Yuzuru finally shrugs out of his robe, hanging it on the door, and sets about topping his bath back up with hot water. 

Yuzuru watches himself in the mirror as he wets a washcloth and sets about cleaning himself up. He looks mussed, a little manhandled, but incredibly sated, his entire body heavy with it. Setting the washcloth aside once he’s done, Yuzuru flicks off the tap and sinks down into his bath. The hot water burns, almost painful it’s so hot, but Yuzuru basks in it, toes curled lazily around the corner of the tub. 

It’s been a good weekend, on the whole, but tomorrow it’s back to Canada, back to the training rink. Yuzuru sighs and closes his eyes. The water laps at the edges of the tub, soaking the hair at the nape of his neck. It’s been fun and Yuzuru is happy with his work but there’s a lot that he still needs to improve on, too. 

Yuzuru might be here for a good time, to skate for himself, without the expectations that have dogged him for most of his senior career, but that doesn’t mean he’s not here to win. 

Skating is the most fun when he’s winning, after all.


End file.
